


life of the party

by TheYuriUnnie



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Blackpink Imagines, F/F, Female Reader, Femslash, GL, Girls Kissing, In Public, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Romance, Self Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYuriUnnie/pseuds/TheYuriUnnie
Summary: jisoo takes you as her date to an industry party, but she'd much rather be at home with her hands on you.
Relationships: Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK) & Reader, Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK)/Reader, Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK)/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	life of the party

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone!! this is my first attempt at a self insert/imagine type of thing... i like writing pairings a lot, but it was fun to try something different! i've got a couple more stories like this in the pipeline so lemme know what you think and enjoy!!

You heard the tell-tale honk of a car’s horn outside your apartment, right around the time you were told to listen out for one.

Excitable butterflies fluttered in the pit of your stomach as you dashed over to your front door, the heels of your dressy shoes clicking pointedly against the hardwood floors. After all, today was a day you had been both anticipating and fearing for weeks now; Jisoo, your girlfriend, had asked you to be her date to a huge industry get together. Though there were no cameras permitted at this particular event, industry bigwigs and superstars would be all over the place, undoubtedly having their eyes on Blackpink’s flawless Jisoo… and by extension, the girl on her arm.

You stepped outside, locked your front door, and took a deep breath.

The cool evening air filled your lungs, filling you with a sense of much needed calm. There was nothing to be nervous about; Jisoo was going to be with you, and that was always all you needed as it was.

With that thought massaging your nerves, you turned around to see what kind of lavish ride awaited you.

A ritzy looking black car was now stationary; parked in front of your place with a feint hum of an engine, whirring away quietly. You couldn’t see through its tinted windows no matter how hard you squinted, which told you everything you needed to know at a glance – Jisoo was undoubtedly sat inside, waiting for you to make your appearance.

Those butterflies in your stomach made their presence known all over again.

You hurried over and knocked at the front seat window. The buff looking chauffer sitting there gave you the once-over, and gave a curt, approving nod of her head.

One of the back doors popped open without warning, and a familiar dulcet voice reached your ears.

“Get in, baby.”

Your heart was fit to burst from those three little words alone.

Without a moment’s hesitation, you clambered your way into the back seat, and sat next to you was none other than your stunningly beautiful girlfriend, Kim Jisoo. She was wearing a strapless black dress that accentuated her figure in all the right places, and a shock of ruby red lipstick on her heart-shaped lips that you wanted to kiss right off of her.

You also noticed the thin black choker she wore around her neck, and instinctively touched the matching one you were wearing with the tips of your fingers. She had picked these out for the two of you a few months ago, and you seldom took it off.

It served as a constant physical reminder that you were _hers;_ that this unbelievable whirlwind romance wasn’t just something out of your wildest imaginings. You belonged to Jisoo.

Her calm gaze followed your fingers, and she smiled knowingly at you. That smile that you knew so well, so intimately, and so undeniably dazzling that just seeing it made your heart stop. To see it growing wider with each moment that passed when she noticed your face getting redder was a treasure in itself, and Jisoo knew it.

She had a mischievous glint in her eye as she rested a warm hand on your knee and gave it a squeeze.

“Driver, we need to get going now, or else we’ll be late,” she spoke with an authoritative tone, not taking her eyes off of you for an instant.

The stoic driver in the front seat nodded her head once more, and the car began to move with a subtle rumble of the engine. You feel, somehow, as though the atmosphere just got so much more intense than before.

“You look absolutely incredible tonight,” Jisoo breathed, low enough so only you could hear her.

She let her eyes trail up and down your body without shame, stopping to leer at your breasts. You felt sweat beginning to prickle at the back of your neck; the way she was looking at you from the moment you stepped into the car…well, it wasn’t unlike a predator eyeing up a tasty morsel of prey, and you loved every second of it.

“Thank you…” you stammer out in a daze, “and you look as beautiful as ever, of course.”

Jisoo flashed a coy smile as she replied.

“Flattery will get you everywhere, you know.”

As the car moved forwards, you began to realize that Jisoo had spent the entire ride with hands on you. She wasn’t grabby, or letting on that she was desperate; it was a subtle act. With her palms calmly stroking their way up your bare thighs, they were never dipping beneath the hemline of your dress. She would rest a hand on your knee when she laughed at something you said, or wrap an arm around your waist to pull you as close as the car’s seatbelts would allow, and your skin was practically singing from the sensation of Jisoo being all over you in her own way.

She was leaning against you with her head resting on your shoulder, and carefully ran her finger along the metal of the earrings you wore. You sat up straight, keeping your hands firmly clasped together on your lap; you _couldn’t_ let things escalate when you were so close to arriving, no matter how badly you wanted them to.

Her breath tickled at the shell of your ear, and the feel of her gaze so intensely on you made you want to let her do whatever she wanted to you.

“I wish we didn’t have to go to this party…” she said with a huff.

“You do? Are these events boring or something?”

Jisoo hummed, looking wholly disinterested when forced to think about it.

“This whole thing is little more than a boring formality,” she began. “You go and smile, nodding to people who may or may not give you work months down the line, and then you move onto the next person until everyone’s too drunk to remember who they talked to.”

“Jisoo…” You said, before she closed the tiny gap between the two of you even more.

“I’m sorry we couldn’t do something a bit more exciting, darling… I’d much go somewhere with you instead.”

“But we’re going somewhere together right now!” you replied with a laugh.

Jisoo’s coy smile returned in her chuckle back to you, before you realize that in her own way, Jisoo is shuffling things along to where she wants them to be quicker than you can protest.

“Let me rephrase that. I’d much rather take you somewhere where we can be _alone_.”

You can’t resist any longer.

As you let your eyes meet with Jisoo’s, you could tell in an instant that she didn’t intend to hide just how much she wanted you. It was written all over her face; her wandering eyes were frantic. Her gaze wouldn’t – no, they _couldn’t_ – even settle on a part of your body to properly ogle.

You shuffle against her, and watch as her tongue faintly darts along her bottom lip.

You bite your lip to stop your breath from hitching, and stared hard at the driver in the front seat to keep yourself distracted; if you didn’t, you would lose your mind with want in an instant. The gruff driver was a true professional, not offering the two of you so much as a glance through the rear view mirror while Jisoo undressed you with her eyes.

Suddenly, Jisoo took your chin between her thumb and forefinger, and tilted your head so you were staring at her unabashedly.

Your eyes widened when she began to lean in, closing the gap between the two of you, centimetre by agonizing centimetre. You let your eyes fall shut, bracing for a kiss that would undoubtedly make your head spin…

When, of course, that was when the car’s engine was shut off.

Both you and Jisoo let your eyes flutter open, only to find that you had arrived at the venue for the party.

Jisoo ran a hand through her hair, laughing with a mixture of both irritation and disbelief.

“Of course...”

Jisoo stepped out of the car, and you followed after her.

She took your hand and made you link her arm through yours, and you felt as though you could have burned up and died on the spot. Such an intimate motion sent a message to anyone who saw it; you two were here as an _item_. Despite Jisoo’s previous, momentary disbelief at the poor timing of the car’s arrival, you could feel it. Her determination to show you off.

You felt your whole body flush with heat in arousal.

She noticed in a heartbeat, and shot you a smirk as you walked.

“You’re mine,” she declared, her million dollar smile serving as a stark contrast to the dark tone of her voice, “and I think everyone should know that. Don’t you?”

You nodded your head. This felt like a dream, and yet, it was reality that _the_ Kim Jisoo stepped into this industry get-together with _you_ on her arm.

“…Brace yourself, darling. This might get a little…hectic.”

With your hand firmly around her arm, you found with a stark clarity that Jisoo was definitely not joking.

The moment you stepped foot through the venue’s front door, you were swarmed with people.

You clung to Jisoo’s arm to avoid losing her in the crowd. You felt as out of place as could be amidst all of the famous, extremely rich and successful people, and rode out wave after wave of well-dressed industry personalities approaching your girlfriend. There was so much empty talk of collaborations and interviews from annoying producers and television hosts that it boggled _your_ mind; you couldn’t even begin to fathom how Jisoo must have felt amidst all of it. So much vapid conversation, so many empty promises and formalities thrown at you in the span of two minutes or less. It was no wonder Jisoo didn’t want to show up tonight.

You squeeze her arm, and you see a flicker of delight in her eyes. You smile contentedly.

Jisoo, ever the professional, deflected the more opportunistic people with a brilliant smile, and relief was plain as day on her face when it turned out to be a friend who was stepping up to talk to her next. The rest of Blackpink and Nayeon were sights for sore eyes by the end of the onslaught.

Jisoo hadn’t let go of you the entire time.

After a solid hour of being bombarded by obnoxious people, the high-energy atmosphere of the party had softened to a dull buzz, and the two of you were finally left to your own devices once more.

Jisoo unhooked her arm from yours, and instead took you by the hand.

You looked over to her quizzically, and for once, you couldn’t tell what she was thinking by her face.

“Come with me,” she muttered, and pulled you along by your wrist, weaving your way through crowds of party goers. You stumbled after her, avoiding bumping into drunken idols as best you could. Jisoo would stop to scan the area occasionally, as if she was looking for something in particular, though you couldn’t really work out what.

She eventually made her way to the back of the showroom, and walked down a hallway that had waitresses rushing in and out of it; platters of food that looked more expensive than most things you owned being balanced precariously on their forearms. The two of you dodged the workers zipping in and out of the kitchen down the hall, and ducked in a fork in the hall on the left.

There wasn’t a single light on in this hall…you squinted to see that most of the doors down this way were utility closets, or held highly interesting things like spare chairs. 

“What are we doing here?” you whispered.

In response, Jisoo pressed her body against yours, pinning your back against a nearby wall with a sense of urgency; the only thing dividing the two of you being the dresses you wore.

“I’ve wanted you so badly today, baby…” she breathed, hot and heavily, pushing herself even closer against you. “I can’t take having to talk to all these people right now. I just want to _touch_ you.”

Jisoo’s lips brushed so lightly against yours as she spoke, you weren’t sure if the contact was real, or if it was your touched starved mind playing tricks on you.

She shifted against you, and before you knew what was happening, Jisoo had her thigh pushed up between your legs; her dress riding up slightly as she did so. Your mind short-circuited in ten different places at the sudden pressure on your most sensitive spot.

You found your breath caught in your throat as you lurched forward, wrapping your arms around her shoulders.

Your arousal was heavy and instant, leaving you feeling delirious with want after you tried so hard to repress it in the car. The utterly intoxicating feeling that overtook every one of your senses wasn’t anything new when it came to being in such close quarters to Jisoo. She groped at your breasts over your dress, and you couldn’t stop your hips from rocking against her thigh no matter how hard you tried.

It felt like Jisoo was suddenly everywhere on you. Her hands insatiably on your breasts one moment, her lips threatening to leave a hickey on your bare neck the next. You let your head lull against the cold wall behind you, each stroke of Jisoo’s hands and brush of her lips making your head dizzier and dizzier, and every part of your body never wants this moment to end.

In a brief moment of clarity, you cast a nervous glance over her shoulder.

The busy waitresses were dashing to and from the kitchen, plainly in your line of sight. Though they weren’t paying any mind at all to the dark hallway you and Jisoo were stood in for now, all it would take was one casual look your way for some unsuspecting person to see Jisoo getting her fill of your body.

“Jisoo,” you hissed as quietly as you could, “people will see us if we do this _here_!”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“But-“

Without saying a word, Jisoo hiked the bottom of your dress upward, bunching it around your waist unceremoniously.

You squirmed and twisted your way off of the wall to accommodate the motion, which made you rub up against Jisoo’s thigh all the more. An unexpected moan rose from your throat, and the sound echoed through the empty hallway.

You _froze _– even Jisoo had stopped mid-movement, and she looked down at you with a strict stare, domineering energy radiating off of her.

“We really _will_ get caught if you keep making noise,” she muttered, hardly over a whisper. The sound of her lust tinted voice dipping to such a low register made the ache between your legs intensify, and that ache worsened to a dull roar when she clapped her free hand over your mouth to keep you quiet.

Jisoo was breathing feverishly as she tugged your panties downward haphazardly, giving up on taking them off half-way, letting them rest around your thighs.

“You won’t take long like this, right?” She asked next to your ear. She brought her free hand up to your hip and gripped at it forcefully, driving you to roll them more brazenly against her. “You’re making my thigh awfully wet, baby.”

You let your hips rock shamelessly, abandoning any attempt to be responsible when Jisoo was so worked up she could hardly keep a lid on it. She was panting herself, looking up at you through eyes clouded with lust; and sometimes, she would break eye contact to watch your hips for a while, openly admiring the way they jolted and shuddered without restraint.

Jisoo moved her thigh away, and your immediately missed the feeling of it being so firmly between your legs.

Your longing was short-lived, though, as it was swiftly replaced with her fingers stroking their way up and down your pussy, slick with your arousal. The hand in front of your mouth stifled another unexpected moan as she slipped two of them into you without a word of warning.

Jisoo began to fuck you, and she began to fuck you _hard_. Her fingers slipped in and out of you with ease, and you could tell she was putting all of her strength, all of her pent up sexual frustration from being around you behind every thrust of them from the off. Her forearm was pressed up against your stiff clit while she continued to fuck you, threatening to send you over the edge before it had even properly began. 

Jisoo breathed in awe as she watched all the different ways your body writhed beneath her touch, quickening her pace whenever she felt like seeing you squirm more. You could hardly take the pleasurable force behind every movement, and the intensity of her gaze on you; the flushed look on her face as she worked you harder made it feel even better.

You groaned against her hand, letting her know you were so infuriatingly close. Jisoo knew you so well, she could probably tell you were near finishing before you did. She pushed her body closer to yours hastily, putting so much of her strength behind every thrust that her arms burned.

“Come on, baby. Let me feel you cum hard, okay? I’ve been dying to all day…”

Hearing her voice hoarse with how hard she was going was all it took.

You saw stars.

Instinctively slapping your hand over the one she still held over your mouth to further muffle the noises you so desperately wanted to let out, you came. You came _hard_. You could feel yourself tightening around Jisoo’s fingers, and she cooed approvingly, watching your every move intently as you let your orgasm run its course. Her fingers slipped out of you, your knees threatening to buckle as she did so, and she slowly moved her hand away from your mouth.

You sucked in a deep, ragged breath for the first time in what felt like ages, looking at Jisoo through blurred vision. You felt another far-off pang of arousal when you noticed her sucking her fingers clean, her tongue delicately licking your cum off of them.

She looked at you with a cheeky grin, and you wanted to collapse to the floor in sheer exhaustion.

“Did you like it?” she asked with a faux coyness.

“I wanted you to do that all day…!” you admitted between laboured breaths, grinning lazily at her. Jisoo chuckled, incredibly satisfied with herself, and kissed your cheek before leaning back.

“Now, let’s see if we can get away with leaving this thing…” Jisoo mumbled as she smoothed out her dress with her palms. “You need to something about the way _I’m_ feeling, too. Preferably with your tongue.”

You could feel yourself getting turned on all over again.

And, all in all, you’d say it was a pretty damn good party.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks sososo much for reading, i really hope you enjoyed it!! ♥ lemme know what you thought and follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/theyuriunnie) where i act a gay fool and gush about girl groups, let's be friends!


End file.
